


You had me at vitamin me

by beeseven



Category: GOT7
Genre: :D, Alternate Universe - Coffee Shops & Cafés, M/M, Mutual Pining, just idiots i think, loser jaebeom, the coffee shop au i never wanted to write
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-11
Updated: 2020-08-11
Packaged: 2021-03-06 00:35:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,790
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25834375
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/beeseven/pseuds/beeseven
Summary: “Don't tell me if you want me to take you out to dinner. Just smile for yes, or do a backflip somersault counter-spin gymnastics combination for no,” Jaebeom’s words all over the place and Youngjae has to think for a moment ‘till he is able to make sense of them.Youngjae smiles at him but Jaebeom doesn’t react at all. “A smile for yes, right? Let’s go, let’s have dinner, I'm starving.” He tries to pull Jaebeom with him but the boy doesn’t move a centimeter. “What? Didn’t you invite me?”“That was not-- I mean, right now? I have to prepare myself first,” Jaebeom sounds panicked. That’s a win on Youngjae’s book.
Relationships: Choi Youngjae/Im Jaebum | JB
Comments: 11
Kudos: 55





	You had me at vitamin me

**Author's Note:**

> was panicking then i remembered fics can be dumb !!  
> so here have smth dumb from my brain

“If you were a vegetable, you would be a cute-cumber,” Jaebeom smirks when Youngjae hands him the Iced Americano he orders every day. Youngjae doesn’t even acknowledge it with an eye-roll as he usually would do. This got to be a little tiring. 

“Well, I’m allergic to cucumbers so that’s a no for me,” he replies but turns his back on Jaebeom as soon as the words leave his mouth. Youngjae is grateful for the new customer that enters the coffee shop right at the moment. It works perfectly fine because while he is busy with the woman in front of him Jaebeom leaves the shop and Youngjae only notices it when he is done with her order and Jaebeom isn’t hanging around. 

That’s a bit weird. Since the first time Jaebeom entered the coffee shop, he would spend a lot of time there, even at the beginning when he wasn’t brave enough to flirt with Youngjae. Not that what he did was exactly flirting. Neither he needed to be brave to do that, he just needed to be shameless and that Jaebeom was for sure. It was just unusual for him to get his coffee and to leave right away, even on the days Youngjae was the busiest he would stick around. 

Youngjae thought it was weird but it wasn’t like he missed Jaebeom, it was just unusual. He would never miss Jaebeom’s lame ass. Yes, Youngjae can admit to himself that at first, he thought Jaebeom was the sexiest man he has ever seen. What with his strong body, killing eyes, long greenish hair that surprisingly was hot for Youngae and the twin moles above his eye. Just about everything about the other boy was doing it for him.

Then Jaebeom dropped his Iced Americano all over himself and had to order a new one and Youngjae thought that maybe he wasn’t that cool, but being cute was okay too. 

So after that Jaebeom kept on being clumsy around Youngjae, the boy thought it was cute that he would be so nervous around him. He even thought about asking Jaebeom out one day, but Jaebeom had to start with the pick-up lines before Youngjae had the chance to do so. It was for the best, Jaebeom saved him from engaging with the other. Youngjae remembers well the first time it happened. 

He was about to write his phone number on Jaebeom’s cup when he heard the other boy's voice behind him, “is your name Google? Because you have everything I've been searching for.” Youngjae thought he had misheard Jaebeom, it was not possible that those were the first words he actually wanted to exchange with Youngjae. Still, he dropped the pen and pointed at his name tag when he faced Jaebeom again. 

The next day Youngjae was determined to give Jaebeom his number, that was probably just a joke that didn’t land well. But then before he even ordered anything Jaebeom looked right into his eyes and said “I think you're suffering from a lack of vitamin _me,_ ” 

“Why? Do I look sick to you?” Was the first thing that came to Youngjae’s mind and Jaebeom couldn’t even say anything back. His eyes bulged and he just shook his head, he didn’t even say what he wanted just handed Youngjae his credit card, it was obvious what he would order anyway. 

After that Youngjae didn’t consider giving Jaebeom his number again, that was just not something he would ever do. He would cringe every time Jaebeom opened his mouth because all he did was drop cheesy pick up lines on Youngjae. He could be sexy, handsome, have a really nice body and smile, be cute or whatever it all didn’t matter when the boy only talked like he was walking out of a straight sit-com. 

And really was Jaebeom something else. He followed Youngjae on Instagram, the boy has no idea how the other found him but he did it. Youngjae didn’t expect Jaebeom’s account to be filled with selfies, well, of weird selfies that made Youngjae lock his phone and lie on top of it for two whole minutes. The photos were just not good. 

First, they looked like they were taken with a phone from the last decade, on top of it Jaebeom used the worst filters Youngjae has ever seen in his life. And if that wasn’t enough, on most of them Jaebeom was doing something with his face as if trying to seduce the person looking at the photos. Hell, he even bites his lips and snapped a selfie from a suggestive angle. 

Youngjae didn’t follow him back, but he checked Jaebeom’s account a lot, more than anyone else’s. It was not because he was interested, it was just some kind of guilty pleasure. Youngjae enjoyed looking at the cringe selfies and feeling second-hand embarrassment. It also helped that Jaebeom looked good no matter the pose he was doing. The day Jaebeom posted a picture of his cat Youngjae freaked out and liked it, so he had to follow Jaebeom in order to not come out as a weirdo. The cat was super cute, that’s why Youngjae liked the photo without thinking about it. 

After it things just got worse, Jaebeom must have taken it as an invitation for him to flirt with Youngjae even more. He even tried a line on Youngjae when his father was over at the coffee shop. Of course, Jaebeom didn’t know the man was the owner of the place and Youngjae’s father. It was uncomfortable for the three of them. 

That was the only time Jaebeom actually looked embarrassed about his behavior. He didn’t show up for three days in a row but when he came back he acted the same way as if nothing had happened. So, it’s only normal that Youngjae thinks it’s strange that Jaebeom isn’t acting like himself. Maybe he was just busy and things will go back to how they were the next day. 

But they don’t. Jaebeom shows up and drops a pick up line on Youngjae like always but he doesn’t smirk in a seductive way nor does he tries to engage in conversation with him. It’s uncomfortable to be in the same space as Jaebeom when the other boy isn’t being lame and trying to get into Youngjae’s pants. 

He might be having some sort of problem or maybe it’s something at school. Youngjae doesn’t know, they go to the same college but he never sees Jaebeom around. He only knows Jaebeom is on the swimming team because Jackson commented about it with him, he didn’t ask. The thing is that Youngjae doesn’t see Jaebeom anywhere else other than at the coffee shop, he knows nothing about the other boy, so he doesn’t know how to help if Jaebeom is in need. 

Youngjae just hopes it will go away soon and Jaebeom will stop looking at him with sad eyes. It was almost 7 PM, and usually, Jaebeom would be there at 6 PM right before Youngjae’s shift ended. But he didn’t show up, he could have given up since Youngjae never gives him the time of the day, but it would be stupid if his only reason to come to the coffee shop was Youngjae. He had spent a lot of money there in the past months. 

When it’s obvious for Youngjae that Jaebeom won’t be coming anymore he finally gets his things, says goodbye to Yugyeom, the other employee, and leaves the shop. It was getting weird for him to stay there when his sift was already over and he was just intensely staring at the door. But Youngjae doesn’t even make it to the street corner before he is colliding with another body. He would recognize those broad shoulders anywhere. 

Youngjae should have stayed a little longer, it’s obvious that Jaebeom was heading to the coffee shop, he looks tired and like he really needs coffee. 

“I’m sorry, are you hurt?” Jaebeom had a hold on Youngjae’s arms from when they bumped on each other. He was preventing Youngjae from falling on his ass and when Youngjae looked down at it he let go quickly. “I didn’t see you there, sorry,”

Youngjae just nods not knowing what to say. He wasn’t hurt, if anything Jaebeom’s strong grip hurt more than the bump. He also isn’t sure if he should leave or if maybe he could go back to the coffee shop with Jaebeom and pretend he was still working. No, that would be too much. 

“Don't tell me if you want me to take you out to dinner. Just smile for yes, or do a backflip somersault counter-spin gymnastics combination for no,” Jaebeom’s words all over the place and Youngjae has to think for a moment ‘till he is able to make sense of them. Jaebeom doesn’t even look like he wants to say that, but it’s so on-brand that he had too. Too much for a normal conversation, he guesses. 

Youngjae smiles at him but Jaebeom doesn’t react at all. “A smile for yes, right? Let’s go, let’s have dinner, I'm starving.” He tries to pull Jaebeom with him but the boy doesn’t move a centimeter. “What? Didn’t you invite me?”

“That was not-- I mean, right now? I have to prepare myself first,” Jaebeom sounds panicked and not so down as he was looking before. That’s a win on Youngjae’s book. 

“You don’t have to prepare yourself, you look great, come on,” Youngjae is pretty sure Jaebeom blushes at the compliment but he doesn’t have time to think too much about it. He pulls Jaebeom with himself, now that the boy isn’t trying to run away from him it’s way easier. 

Youngjae isn’t in the mood to walk a lot and he is really hungry so he just takes Jaebeom to an Italian restaurant two blocks away from the coffee shop. It’s not really Italian, no one working there is Italian and the food doesn’t look good at all. Also, it takes a long time for their food to be ready. Which is perfect for Youngjae because he is really in the mood to find out what happened for Jaebeom to be acting all weird. 

But no matter how much Youngjae tries to get Jaebeom to tell him something about himself the older boy looks like a ball of anxiety. He knocked off his glass of water twice, Youngjae could see how the waitress was getting impatient so he just told her he would share his glass with Jaebeom. 

“I’m so hungry, aren’t you hungry?” Youngjae tries again and Jaebeom nods, but he can see the boy is still embarrassed because of the whole water thing. Youngjae will take the matter in his own hands. “I had classes, then I had to work all day and when I get home I have to work on like a thousand papers. I barely had time to eat, I’m so hungry and tired all the time,”

The goal was to get Jaebeom to talk but soon Youngjae isn’t even giving him the opportunity to do that. He starts talking about uni, about how much pressure his parents are putting on him, on how he wants to work with music and not as a barista. Youngjae never complains about his life and his family, he is grateful for everything he has. But tonight he feels like venting and Jaebeom seems to be like the right person to do that, he is a good listener. 

Even when they get their food Youngjae doesn’t seem to be able to shut up. He takes ages to finish his pasta, while Jaebeom takes big bites and finishes it quickly. But Youngjae doesn’t mind it, he talks about everything that has been on his mind stressing him out. Maybe going out with Jaebeom wasn’t that much of a bad idea, he should have done it sooner. 

Youngjae had such a good time with Jaebeom, he can almost say they had a normal conversation if it wasn’t for the fact that he was the one doing most of the talk. At least Jaebeom didn’t use any pick up lines on him. Youngjae doesn’t know why but he expected Jaebeom to kiss him at the end of the night. People kissed if the date went alright, and this was obviously a date there’s no need for Youngjae to deny it. Jaebeom has been flirting with him for the longest time so he should kiss Youngjae already.

But if the date didn’t go alright so it made sense for them not to kiss. It was a good date for Youngjae. He tried to not think about it too much, Jaebeom wasn’t the shy kind but he definitely always got nervous and clumsy around Youngjae. 

What Youngjae planned was to be nicer to him next time they see each other. Play along with him, joke around, that would be a good way to make Jaebeom feel comfortable with him. But he never gets to put his plan into action because Jaebeom never goes back to the coffee shop. It was such a dick move, Youngjae can’t help feeling mad about it. 

He thought maybe Jaebeom just wanted to play so after dinner things lost the appeal for him, but it made much more sense that he didn’t like Youngjae so that’s why he disappeared. Every day when Youngjae walked home he would swear at Jaebeom on his head for what he did. Of course, he wasn’t obligated to like Youngjae but that was so rude of him. Now he made Youngjae like him, well, at least a bit. What kind of game was that for Jaebeom?

Youngjae was feeling like he was the one obsessed now. He would always check Jaebeom’s Instagram account and he was posting like usual. Youngjae found even Jaebeom’s captions cute, his selfies were as lame as before. But he was so handsome, Youngjae hated it. He needed to do something about it. 

And just forgetting about Jaebeom wasn’t exactly what Youngjae had in mind. He got Jackson to help him and find out when and how he could find Jaebeom. Jackson didn’t even think it was strange, he said people should do anything for love. Youngjae didn’t love Jaebeom, he didn’t even like him that much. He just wanted to call him an asshole to his face, this part he didn’t tell Jackson. 

So now Youngjae was at the bleachers watching the university’s swimming team training. Youngjae was sitting far away and he couldn’t see that well but there were a lot of girls watching the training as well and they were yelling passionately. He was about to go deaf with all the screaming, but at least he was sure Jaebeom was there. A group of girls would yell his name nonstop as if Jaebeom was some kind of celebrity. It wasn’t even a competition or anything, they didn’t have to scream that hard. 

When the thing was finally over Youngjae walked slowly to the pool that was filled with athletes. He didn’t have to rush to catch Jaebeom before he went away, the girls were doing an amazing job of not letting anyone leave for the locker room. So Youngjae takes his sweet time, but when his eyes set on Jaebeom he wishes he didn’t even take the time to come here. 

Sinful. That’s the only word that Youngjae can think of when he looks at Jaebeom. He has his swim jammers on but no top, Jaebeom’s chest on his display and it’s wet. Youngjae could count the droplets of water on him, he doesn’t think this should be as hot as it is. Jaebeom’s hair is also wet, he is holding his swimming cap on one of his hands, and it isn’t even green anymore but a dark shade of blue. Youngjae is about to lose his mind. He can understand the girls screaming now. 

Jaebeom is smiling at something one of the girls is saying but then he looks at Youngjae and his face closes off. He excuses himself and walks to Youngjae. The change in his expression was enough to remind Youngjae that he was mad at the other boy so he shouldn’t be lusting after him. But as soon as Jaebeom was standing way too close to him and Youngjae was able to see that even his eyelashes were wet and stuck together he forgot about it again. 

“Youngjae? What are you doing here?” Jaebeom takes a step closer to him. But Youngjae forgot about everything, what he wanted to say, all the anger he was feeling for being led on, and even about the other people around them. Right now all he can do is stare at Jaebeom’s chest, it doesn’t go unnoticed to the other. “My eyes are up here,” 

His sly smirk snaps Youngjae out of it, barely. “You asshole,” he huffs annoyed, trying to look at anything but at Jaebeom. 

“What?” 

“You are an asshole,” there was a lot more that Youngjae wanted to say but his brain wasn’t helping him at the moment so he just went with the basics. “You disappeared after dinner, what can’t you handle a little conversation? You didn’t even kiss me!” He says the last part a little louder than he intended to and he can hear some whispers. 

“Was I supposed to kiss you?” Jaebeom’s voice is also louder and he sounds nothing like his nervous self when he was trying to hit on Youngjae. Sure he could deliver his pick up lines confidently but this was another level, Jaebeom didn’t seem bothered at all to talk with him. He looked to his sides and then pulled Youngjae by the arm, grip as tight as ever. 

They go to the locker room and the first thing Youngjae sees is a naked man, he averts his eyes as fast as he can but when they land on Jaebeom it isn’t much better. 

“Okay, now explain yourself,” Jaebeom demands, not letting go of Youngjae’s arm this time. Youngjae likes the touch so he doesn’t complain or even dares to look at it in case Jaebeom thinks it means he wants him to let go. 

“ _You_ explain yourself. I go out with you, and you disappear? How do you think it made me feel?” Youngjae didn’t tell anyone or even himself, but he wasn’t just mad but also upset about not seeing Jaebeom anymore. He missed the failed attempts of being hit on, just seeing Jaebeom in general. Also, talking to him even though they just did it once, it was pretty god for Youngjae. 

“Oh come on, you were obviously trying to get rid of me,” Jaebeom rolls his eyes but it only earns him a confused look from Youngjae. He was trying to get rid of Jaebeom before, not when they had their date. “All the talking, you were trying to scare me off, right?” 

“Scare you off?” Youngjae tries to step back but there’s nowhere to go, Jaebeom has him against the wall. “I was being myself with you and I scared you off?”

“You were being yourself?” They just look at each other as they try to understand what is going on. Youngjae is even more hurt now that he understands what happened while Jaebeom looks completely shocked. His face morphs into something apologetic and he scratches the back of his head. “I… you were always so cold to me, then you decided to go on a date with me and was overly warm telling me about your life... I thought you were mocking me. Oh my God, I’m so sorry, Youngjae.”

“That’s whatever,” more boys are getting into the locker room and it’s starting to make Youngjae uncomfortable. He always tries to be cheerful with people, Jaebeom was the only one he has never faked it with. Even when he didn’t want anything to do with the older boy he was just being himself. It makes him feel all kinds of sad now. 

Jaebeom puts one of his cold hands on Youngjae’s cheek making the boy shiver with the temperature difference. “I’m really sorry. It’s not as bad as it sounds, I enjoyed myself… alright, I didn’t. Not because I wasn’t happy to finally go on a date with you, I was so happy. But I couldn’t really enjoy it since in my head you were just playing with me, that’s why I decided to leave you alone. If you were really enjoying yourself with me, then I’m happy about it, Youngjae.”

“So?” Youngjae didn’t want to give in so easily, but it was just a misunderstanding. And if Jaebeom is still into him even though he was a jerk at first and seemed like one even when they went on a date, Youngjae was also down for it. 

“So… I think I owe you a fix-it date,” Jaebeom’s voice is low and sweet on Youngjae’s ear. He is getting closer to him and Youngjae is starting to panic, he not only can understand the girls from before but he also can understand why Jaebeom acted like an idiot near him. Youngjae was about to do it too. 

“Is your name Ariel? Cause we Mermaid for each other,” Youngjae says it out of nowhere. His face burns, and he feels hot all over. He researched for it after his date with Jaebeom, he wanted something to do with Jaebeom being a swimmer and just as lame as the stuff he has said to Youngjae. It was bad on his head to even imagine saying that but in reality, it was even worse. It was worth it though.

“That was so damn hot,” he is also blushing, but Youngjae thinks it’s because of how much Jaebeom enjoys cheesy things. “I have to kiss you now,” Jaebeom’s lips are so close to his that as he says that their lips are already touching. 

Youngjae hears some cheering and just overall dumb boys yelling sexual innuendos. He can’t pay attention to it with Jaebeom’s warm lips over his, the older boy tries to deepen it and Youngjae would be all up to it if it wasn’t for the fact that he can feel Jaebeom’s half-naked body against his and it’s making him brain too clouded for a public space. 

“Hum, you should take a shower. I’m allergic to chlorine...” Youngjae pushes Jaebeom lightly but the boy steals another quick kiss before he walks to one of the stalls. 

After that Jaebeom doesn’t have to spend money with coffee anymore, it’s free for him now. The pick up lines are still his thing though, but they become their thing. 

**Author's Note:**

> you can see i used a lot of things ive wanted to use for a long time... (jaebeom's green hair)  
> it was good writing bc i was feeling like my brain was broken  
> btw i know this is not that much of a coffee shop au... it lacks a lot of elements but that's enough for me to call it coffee shop au so :)


End file.
